A Little Too Late
by DiM writer
Summary: Sequel to In Dreams. DracoHermione. Can they work it out? Or was their dream world just that... a dream?
1. Addicted

~A/N~ This is the SEQUEL to In Dreams. Hope you like! I strongly suggest to any reader that you read that one (In Dreams) before you read this one, although it may not be completely neccassary. This first chapter is song- ficish so hope you don't mind! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing cept the plot. JKR owns all HP and any bands mentioned in the course of this story own themselves I suppose.  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 1: Addicted  
  
****************************************  
  
"I love you. Thats what I wanted to tell you last night, I love you." She said. He could picture her face clearly. It was burned into his memory like a painful scar. He thought about her every day and every night. She had deserted him, and he had turned her away as well. She was everything he had ever wanted, perfect in his eyes. But obviously he had fallen short on some criteria becuase she left him with no explanation and a longing for her that could be filled by no other.  
  
He had really thought she loved him. But she didn't and she never had. She was embarrassed and ashamed. Rightfully, he supposed, because of the way he had treated her in their past. But why would she tell him she loved him? That was cruel and he couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth in it.  
  
He turned up his stereo to drown out his thoughts.  
  
"I heard you're doin ok, But I want you to know, I'm a dick... I'm addicted to you. I cant pretend I dont care When you dont think about me Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy But you left anyway I'm tryin To forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it And I need it I'm addicted to you Now its over Can't forget what you said And I never Wanna do this again Heartbreaker....."  
  
The sentiments expressed in that song were exactly how Draco felt. He closed his eyes just to envision her. He had gone to The Dream World several times, but Hermione was never there. He didn't expect her to be. He just wanted to be near her... but it was impossible. He had convinced himself of this long ago. He would never be able to reconcile things with her, not if she wasn't willing to.  
  
****************************************  
  
She sat at the dinner table in the Burrow, all the Weasley children, except Percy, were there, as well as Harry. The day would have been so enjoyable were Hermione a happy person. She hadn't been one of those since nearly four months ago. She had to endure school for a whole month after the incident between her and Draco. She simply referred to it as 'the incident' now. Everyone was talking loudly and just generally enjoying themselves.  
  
Hermione put on her happy face, never letting them know that she was really miserable inside. Their last moments together had been bittersweet.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so tired of pretending." He said, he kissed her passionately before saying, "Hermione, I'm in love with you."  
  
How she longed to hear his silky voice, to feel his lips upon hers again. Her heart fluttered thinking of his kiss, only to be trampled on by the touch of another. Ron gripped her hand under the table, trying to link his fingers with hers. She resisted but got tired of the struggle. He lazily stroked her hand with his thumb and squeezed it tight.  
  
After 'the incident' Ron had become so infuriated with her. He had screamed horrible things, threats to Draco. Her world crashed down upon her that day. He addmitted finally that the only reason he was so jealous was that he himself liked her. Possibly loved her.  
  
In the last month of summer they started dating. Hermione only did it in hopes that it would make her forget about Draco. But every time Ron kissed her or touched her, she felt dirty, only Draco was supposed to do these things to her. She didn't like Ron, not in a romantic way at least.  
  
Only two more days of this, then back to Hogwarts for an entirely different kind of torture. She couldn't wait.  
  
****************************************  
  
"So guys, this is the last time we make this journey. It makes me feel kind of... sad. I'll miss it." Hermione said quietly. Harry and Ron nodded, and Ron draped his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss on the head, blushing slightly. Hermione was rather used to this now, Ron was her boyfriend after all.  
  
Her boyfriend. It pained her to even say that about Ron. He was her boyfriend... She was deep in thought as she said her goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They boarded the train and sat in a small compartment. Hermione stayed silent, only humming to herself. The lyrics of the song that had become her theme this summer resonated in her head.  
  
"I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat Fills the emptiness I have inside, And I heard that ya can't fight love so I won't complain Cuz why would I stop the fire that keeps me goin on? Cuz when theres you I feel whole And theres no better feelin in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love With you... And I feel you holdin me..."  
  
"Hermione, aren't you supposed to be up in the Head's car?" Ron asked. She snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times. She nodded and silently got up and left him staring at her in the nearly empty compartment.  
  
She walked absently up the long walkway to the very front of the train. She had been made Head Girl this year. It would have been a joyous occasion had her summer not been marred by memories of what could have been. She opened the door slowly to reveal a lavishly decorated room. The Head Boy was Blaise Zambini from Slytherin. He rolled his eyes as Hermione entered. She frowned in distaste, trying desperately to think of a witty remark to fix him. She opened her mouth to speak right as Professor McGonnagal entered.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione cried in shock, silently thanking her for entering when she did.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Zambini. Now as you know, you two will be the governing officials of the student body. We are here to discuss this and lay out some ground rules. And later the Prefects will be joining us and we will give out job assignments. You are familiar with those proceedings are you not?" They nodded and she continued. "However, we have a few changed this year. The Headmaster and myself have decided that it would be nice to have the Prefects have their own private dorms as well, and they would be connected to yours. Do you have any objections to this?" They shook their heads. McGonnagal nodded and began to shuffle some papers.  
  
"Professor, do you have a list of all the Prefects? I would like to learn their names if at all possible before our meeting."  
  
"Of course. Let me see... Ah, here it is!" She handed her a piece of parchment with about 10 names on it. Two were her and Blaise, and the rest were the Prefects from each house. Directly following her name was Ginny, who had been made Prefect this year. She scanned the list, no extremely hard names. And then her heart stopped and her breath hitched in her chest. Draco Malfoy was a Prefect. How could she have forgotten? They had talked about it.  
  
"Wouldn't that be crazy if I was Head Boy and you were Head Girl?" He had once said. "We would share a dorm and all kinds of stuff." She had laughed.  
  
"It's totally possible you know. We are both prefects. They have to choose one prefect of each gender..."  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. That would be nice though, wouldn't it?" He had looked into her eyes and she had hoped and prayed that they would become the Heads. 'Then we wouldn't have to hide out anymore.' She had thought. Little did she know that he had been thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Well, I suppose we have covered all the basics, do either of you have any questions?" Hermione had completely zoned out, just thinking of Draco. She shook her head and Blaise asked some stupid question. 'How he became Head Boy...'  
  
The doors opened and a few 5th years stepped inside. They took their seats and Hermione tried to straighten herself up, she knew the Prefect meeting was not going to be easy. The rest of the Prefects trickled in one by one. After a while, McGonnagal cleared her throat and commenced the meeting.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you kindly take roll to make sure everyone is here?" She nodded and called the names off. She got to the very bottom and with a shaky voice called "Draco Malfoy".  
  
Her eyes searched the room, not seeing his platinum blonde hair. Then from behind a few other Prefects he stood up, saying "Here." Their eyes connected, only breaking when McGonnagal began again.  
  
The meeting took forever, they were nearly to the school when they finally let out. Hermione stood up, gathering a few things that had been passed out. Draco purposely lagged behind the others. Hermione began to walk out but he called her before she got away.  
  
"Hermione! Its... Its good to see you." She stood frozen. She smiled, nodding.  
  
"It's nice to see you too." She moved closer to him with every breath. She had been longing to be near him for months now. He was so close... she could reach out and touch him and they could be together forever and be happy and... She looked at the floor. She couldn't do this. It would only cause her hurt and heartbreak. And Ron...  
  
"Granger, maybe you should... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just left us well enough alone." He sucked in his breath, hoping he didn't look to disheveled. He was so crushed just being in her presence. She looked at him, a tear fell to the floor. She moved forward and kissed him softly.  
  
"No you shouldn't have. But I'm glad you did." She bit her lip and willed the tears not to fall. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned to leave.  
  
"Hermione... I missed you. Alot. And I-"  
  
"Please don't. I know all that. I feel exactly the same way. But I... I can't! I can't feel that way. I'm so sorry." She backed away.  
  
"But I don't understand!" He said, reaching out for her. She pulled away.  
  
"Maybe it's better that way." He nodded stonily, hurt and broken on the inside.  
  
"I'll be seeing you then."  
  
"Draco, don't be like that."  
  
"You don't have any right to tell me how to be. That's the second time you broke my heart, I'm not going to give you another chance." She nodded solemnly.  
  
"If I could... I would take it all back. I know you may think I'm lying, but I'm not."  
  
"I know you aren't lying. I felt that way all summer. I just don't understand why you don't give in to it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. I... I dreamt about today. I had this fantasy that if I just talked to you we could get it all straightened out and we could try to get back to where we were."  
  
"God, I don't deserve you."  
  
"No, you deserve better."  
  
"Draco, please don't say that. You don't understand."  
  
"Haven't we had this conversation before!? 'Living a gigantic lie every day. No one would understand. At least... she didn't think they would'. I memorized that you know. I told you that maybe if you gave me a freaking chance once in a while, I would understand you. So why won't you even try?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend!" She shouted. "Thats why I can't say or do what I want. Because I have a damn boyfriend!" Draco's eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"Hermione... That is... Thats good. I hope you're happy." He shook his head, blinking heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Well, I just went against my own word didn't I? I let you have another chance... and you're three for three. What is it those muggles say? Oh... Three strikes, you're out."  
  
He stalked away, leaving a sobbing Hermione in his wake.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ AH! So, what do you think? It's a bit angsty eh? Songs included were 'Addicted' by Simple Plan and 'Rather be in Love' by Michelle Branch. Well, plz review! MUAH! *AmSam Malfoy 


	2. He's Dead

~A/N~ And here is chapter 2 of the SEQUEL! Read/Review and I'll be your bestest friend :-D *AmSam Malfoy  
  
DISCALIMER: Yes, as usual, I do not own HP or any of its characters, and WB, I wouldn't try to sue me cuz I've got nothin to give ya aka I'm POE!  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 2: He's Dead  
  
****************************************  
  
The Beggining of the Year Feast was fairly uneventful. Neville choked on a piece of chicken. Harry accidentally flung his fork at the Slytherin table. OK, maybe it wasn't much of an accident. Ron clung tightly to Hermione's hand, trying to converse with her proved fruitless. He knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him what.  
  
Hermione glanced quickly at the Slytherin table, surprised to see a certain blonde staring at her. She was alarmed and quickly turned away, feeling dissapointed in herself. Halfway through dinner she excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
She walked through the empty halls, quivering with every echo. She got the impression that someone was watching her. She peered over her shoulder, but to no avail. She was completely alone. She walked faster and faster until she was nearly running. She stopped when she heard the 'clank' of a suit of armor behind her. She spun around, and her breathing became labored. She was trembling with fear now.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked quietly. The silence was so unnerving. She could hear her soft words echo through the hall, reverberating ever so slightly.  
  
"So, you're with Weasley now huh?" Draco stepped out from behind the fallen suit of armor. "I saw you two holding hands. I should have known. After all, he was the reason you left in the first place." His words were bitter and cut through her already injured heart like a rusty knife.  
  
"Yes. I am with Ron. But you're wrong. He's not why I left." She said hotly.  
  
"Oh sure hes not. Whatever helps you sleep at night Granger."  
  
"Jealous are you? I can see right through this act of yours. Don't screw around, say what you came here to say. I know theres something esle." She was at the breaking point, and Draco was afraid to open his mouth. He stared. "What, come to blame all your problems on me? Come to tell me how everything was perfect before I came along? Just spit it out. Go ahead! Call me a slut! Blame it all on me! I'm done with it! I'm not going to retaliate. At least then I can know that you hate me! Please, just put me out of my misery. I can't do this hot and cold thing. I know I screwed up, you know I screwed up. So why do we keep this up?"  
  
"You're right. You did screw up. But I don't think I can ever stop loving you. Obviously... the feeling isn't mutual. You've moved on. Just know... I never will." His glance lingered on her face and the tears streaming down it. "Goodbye Hermione."  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione wallowed for the whole first week of school. She was completely overwhelmed and when the weekend came, she basically passed out. She slept for the whole afternoon and all night. She awoke on Saturday morning feeling groggy but a little relieved. She had 2 whole days to do her homework! She chose to drown herself in schoolwork instead of facing the issue at hand. She was nearly done with the homework for the whole first semester. She would stay up all hours of the night and work. By the time she went to sleep, she was too tired to do anything, especially dream.  
  
She went down for breakfast, sitting down across from Ron and Harry. They both looked deep in discussion. She leaned forward to hear their hushed voices.  
  
"Dumbledore reckons the Death Eaters are getting more numerous by the day. Apparently..." He looked around, to make sure no one else was listening. "Apparently Voldemort is planning a large scale attack. One that would wipe out entire cities if carried out effectively. He is doing more research just in case hes wrong, but his spies keep reporting more and more everyday. Snape says that Hogwarts won't be safe for long."  
  
Hermione looked incredulously at Harry. Could it possibly be? Harry would be the one to know, he was in consant contact with Dumbledore and Lupin as well. She shook her head.  
  
"Please, fill me in. I think I must have missed something." Hermione said. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Ginny came running towards them. She reached Hermione and bent over to whisper something in her ear. Hermione's eyes widened and she bolted up from the table. They took off running full speed. The rounded the corner and saw a group of students crowded around something.  
  
"Hermione, this way!" Ginny indicated towards the stairs. There was no way they would make it through that crowd. They would have to go the long way. The reached the owlery and there sat a large package. A piece of parchment sat on top of it. Hermione reached gingerly down and picked it up.  
  
"Hermione, I have to go away. You are probably going to hear some things about me, but none of it is true. Remember that. No one knows the truth and nothing they say is true. Please say that and dont ever forget it. You won't be able to reach me where I'm going. If we are lucky, we may be able to reach eachother in TDW. I don't know how it works over long distances... I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us and I would take it all back if I could. I have to go. Don't lose faith... You'll understand what I mean soon. Tell Dumbledore NOVEMBER 16. That is so important. Show him this letter, he should understand. I love you and I always will. -Draco"  
  
"Ginny what is this supposed to mean!?" Hermione shrieked. Ginny stood silently, not finding the right words. Hermione bent down and opened the package. Inside was a large plain looking book. On the first page it said in rushed script "This should explain everything. Read between the lines Hermione."  
  
She furrowed her brows. She breathed hard and fast, her hands shaking.  
  
"Ginny, tell me whats going on." Ginny let out a small sob.  
  
"Hermione... oh God... Hermione. Draco is dead."  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ Oh I am feeling evil... I posted ch. 3 and 4 of the 'In Dreams' almost a week ago and I still haven't gotten any reviews! (I write very far ahead b4 I post). So this is what you get for now! Ah, I have a plan, fear not! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
PS- REVIEW! 


	3. There is Always Hope

~A/N~ Well hello again! This chapter may be a bit shorter... Here goes ch. 3! Go me! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: What do I own boys and girls? All together now... NOTHING!  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 3: There is Always Hope  
  
****************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Ginny what is this supposed to mean!?" Hermione shrieked. Ginny stood silently, not finding the right words. Hermione bent down and opened the package. Inside was a large plain looking book. On the first page it said in rushed script "This should explain everything. Read between the lines Hermione."  
  
She furrowed her brows. She breathed hard and fast, her hands shaking.  
  
"Ginny, tell me whats going on." Ginny let out a small sob.  
  
"Hermione... oh God... Hermione. Draco is dead."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Ginny, I don't understand. How can he be... No, something else is going on here..." Hermione's voice wavered as she spoke. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Hermione, this morning... I was in the hospital wing. I... I saw them bring him in. He wasn't conscious. And then Madam Pomfrey took him into a different room beause she didn't want all the students to see him. She whispered to Professor Snape... She said he wasn't going to make it."  
  
"I have to see him! What if something happened? Maybe hes still..." Ginny shook her head once more.  
  
"Hermione... They took him home, with a portkey. Snape took him home." They were both crying quietly. Ginny looked at Hermione's eyes. They looked as if she was dead too. There wasn't any life in her dark brown eyes. None of her usual brightness. She looked so lost.  
  
"I have to see Dumbledore." Hermione finally stated as she got slowly to her feet. She clutched the book Draco had left her tightly. Ginny nodded in acknowledgement as Hermione slowly descended the stairs.  
  
****************************************  
  
"My Lord, the plan is in full operation. We have secured the entrance and if all goes well, we should be able to invade by tomorrow." He voice whispered. The man wore black robes that covered his face and his hands quaked in fear. He was bowing before one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and certainly the cruelest.  
  
"Thank you Mister Malfoy. I am so pleased that you have chosen to join our side." Voldemort's voice echoed in the dank candlelit room.  
  
"What other side would I join? My loyalty has always been to you My Lord."  
  
"Of course. And you have chosen the most opportune time to join have you not?"  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"I mean to say, right before we begin our attack, you conveniently join our side. Thinking we could grant you safety. You were sorely mistaken young Mister Malfoy."  
  
"No, My Lord, you have misinterpreted my motives. I wished to join now, before the battle, so I could show everyone once and for all who my loyalties lie with. So that I would not have to be in fear of Dumbledore. And most of all so I would not be called on to oppose those who I would much rather be fighting with." His voice was calm but strong. Voldemort nodded his head.  
  
"I see. Well tomorrow your loyalties shall be tested won't they." He laughed evilly and Draco bowed his head and left the room.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Pumpkin Pasties." Hermione said the password to the Headmaster's Office. She ascended the stairs, knocking softly on the large oaken door.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore bellowed from within the room. Hermione slowly turned the knob and stepped cautiously inside. "Ah, Miss Granger. How may I help you?"  
  
"Sir... I've heard rumors. Terrible rumors."  
  
"And you came to verify if these rumors are true?" She nodded vigorously, holding back tears at the grave look upon his face. "Perhaps you should share what you know before I share what I know."  
  
Hermione was confused. This was very unusual. Wasn't Dumbledore the one who knew everything? She hesitated. Dumbledore bowed his head, pulling his hands together to rest in front of him. He awaited her speech.  
  
"Professor, forgive me, but I really only came to hear what YOU have to say." He nodded.  
  
"I quite understand Miss Granger. I was hoping however that I would be able to simply confirm your suspicions, not have to break the news to you myself." His eyes twinkled, but with a hint of sadness.  
  
"So it's true. He's really..." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so. He left early this morning." Hermione stood up, wiping tears away. She ran to the door, swinging it open. "Miss Granger, just know... there is always hope."  
  
She shook her head. "No, there isn't hope anymore. Goodbye, sir." And with that she ran down the stairs and straight to the lake.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ AH! And calamity ensues! Hope you like, and don't worry. This story will get less confusing and more... well Vickay, you wont be dissapointed. lol. Until next time! *AmSam Malfoy 


	4. Hermione Granger is a dirty rotten tramp...

~A/N~ Here is chapter 4! Things will get explained here (hopefully) *AmSam Malfoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT, so leave me alone!!!  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 4: Hermione Granger is a dirty rotten tramp  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione's sleep was fitful that night. She couldn't bring herself to read the notebook Draco had left. That would make it final. He was really gone. She had cried for so long that she finally had no tears left to cry. Her cheeks were stained with salty streaks, her pillow damp. Her head hurt. She needed sleep. But with sleep came dreams and with dreams came-  
  
Dreams.  
  
The Dream World. If she went there, maybe she could see Draco, he was what she most desired. She closed her eyes, thinking only of his face. She uneasily drifted off. She arose and everything was quiet. She was here. She raced through Gryffindor tower, and ran until she reached the library. She looked around. Alone. The libaray was empty. She sighed, floping down in a chair.  
  
She closed her eyes, tears stinging the inside of her lids. She wished he was here with her. She remembered all the times they spent here last year. That seemed so far away now. She heard a gasp. She looked up to see Draco standing at the door. He ran towards her, eyes darting.  
  
"Draco! You're alive!"  
  
"Hermione, I don't have much time. Listen to me. I'm not dead, it was all an act. The dark lord has me. I'm not a captive but I'm there against my own will. He's planning an attack in three days. You have to warn everyone. Most importantly, READ my journal! I'm so sorry. I have to go." He rushed forward and embraced her.  
  
"I was so upset. I'm praying this isnt a just a dream."  
  
"Hermione, its too late. He's watching! You have to hide. I'm... I love you. I may not get to see you again. Be brave, but whatever you do, DON'T FIGHT. You have to hide or he'll kill you!" She tried desperately to cling on to him. He fought her off with an apologetic look.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. They locked eyes and in that instant he was gone.  
  
****************************************  
  
She awoke with a start. Draco was alive. Her heart fluttered just at the thought. But their visit had not been a pleasent one. She grabbed for the book on her nightstand. She opened to the first page. Skimming through it she noticed that some words and letters were outlined a bit darker. Looking at the bold letters she began to connect words.  
  
'The destruct'  
  
As she read through the rest of the pages she discovered that it was a code.  
  
'The destruction of wizardkind is near. The Dark Lord has a strong army. He plans to attack Hogwarts. None will survive. Only the power of the chosen one can stop him.'  
  
The very last page was dated August 31, the last day of summer. It was not written in code, no letters were outlined.  
  
'I miss you. You know who you are. What you read came from a prophecy and I know for a fact that it's coming true soon. I'm going to be taken. My father promised me at my birth. I don't have a choice. I may not be coming back. He doesn't trust me, and I'm not talking about my father here. On the day of the event that was prophesized about, meet me in TDW at 4AM. We can talk more freely there I hope.  
  
I'm sorry about what happened last year. I know that doesn't change the fact that it happened, but I wish it did. It's been agony without you. I listen to this song over and over and I think of you everytime. It goes like this-  
  
And I can tell you My love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone I never will forget those nights I wonder if it was a dream Remember how you made me crazy Remember how I made you scream But I dont undersand what happened to our love But baby when I get you back I'm gonna show you what I'm made of  
  
You probably heard it... I know you've found someone else. How could you not? Any man would be lucky to have you. But I hope someday I can get you back. I still love you, I think I always will. Don't forget.'  
  
And then there wasn't anything else written. Hermione shut the book, deep in thought. So he really did still love her. Don't you hate when you find something out just a moment too late?  
  
****************************************  
  
Double Potions was impressively tedious this day. Not that the class was difficult by any means. Just so... it wasn't the same. Draco wasn't there, throwing insults and making obscene gestures behind the professors back. That was the highlight of the class. Hermione added the ingredients to her cauldron. She stirred the mixture 17 times counter-clockwise. She added 4 drops of Phoenix tears, 3 bat wings, and a 1/2 cup of newt eyes. Stirring the mixture once more, she began to sing the song in her head.  
  
She couldn't get the song out of her head. 'Boys of Summer'. She subconsciously thought that if she could sing it enough, it would make Draco come back faster. Just as she reached the chorus Ron interrupted her thoughts, as usual.  
  
"Hermione, you want to sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight?" He added a suggestive wink. She gave him a reprimanding stare. "Only joking love. I just thought we could spend a night out." He shrugged and went back to brewing his potion, which was an unnatractive shade of puce.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you after class OK?" She said a bit too kindly.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron, "Nothing good ever comes when a girl says 'We need to talk.' Fix it mate!" Ron knew Harry was right. Thats how most breakups usually started.  
  
"Hermione, you know I was only joking. I know you're not ready." Pansy Parkinson and Millicet Bullstrode sniggered at the table behind them. Hermione's face flushed with color.  
  
"Ron, I said I would talk to you after class." She was angry and doing a very bad job of hiding it. Damn right she wasn't ready. She would never be ready with Ron. She was fuming the more she thought about it.  
  
She finally calmed herself down by humming the song. Someday she would get Draco to sing it for her. Her cheeks turned red just at the thought. She hadn't ever realy heard him sing, but she imagined it would be good.  
  
Her thoughts wandered and she had almost forgotten about her problems with Ron when the bell rang. She bottled up her potion and handed it in, using a spell to clean out her cauldron. She packed up her things and walked outside to face Ron.  
  
He was waiting just outside the door for her. He looked worried. As soon as she was near to him he began to apologize profusely.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean it. I mean they just-  
  
"Ron. I'm sorry but it's over. I can't be with you anymore." Ron's face turned cherry red, and he shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, you're being ridiculous. I know that was a bit embarrassing for you but it was an accident. I apologized. I don't understand!" A crowd began to gather around the two. Breakups were like a spectator sport at Hogwarts. They happened quite often and many times publicly. This one was shaping up to be good. Students circled around to hear every word that was said, some whispering to each other.  
  
"No Ron, you don't. And you never have. I just don't... love you the way you love me. I should never have agreed to go out with you because I was being deceptive and leading you on. I have to be truthful now." She looked him square in the eyes, gaze never wavering. Some students "oooooh"-ed and some laughed.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell is this about? I know you're not leaving me for HIM because he's gone. Why don't you love me?" Ron asked. A few girls gasped at the mention of another man. Had Hermione cheated on Ron? Oh this was a good break-up indeed.  
  
"None of that matters. I don't love you, thats all that does matter. Goodbye Ron." Hermione walked slowly away, weaving through students. A few scattered "awws" were heard because it was over. They had been hoping for screaming and accusations. How dissapointed they were!  
  
But Lavender and Parvati were not dissapointed at all. They had a juicy rumor. Hermione Granger was a dirty rotten tramp. She had cheated on her boyfriend! Now they only had to find out who. They rushed off to spread the news, leaving Ron standing alone.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ Haha, sry, I had to have a bit o' fun at the end of that one... wooo.  
  
ANYWAYS! hope ya liked and I'll post again soon! *AmSam Malfoy Songs in this chapter: "The Boys of Summer" re-made by The Ataris. 


	5. The Chosen One

~A/N~ Hola! Here is chapter 5. Is anyone confused by whats going on? I hope not. The EPIC battle should be coming along soon, don't get too excited. I can't write battle scenes or sex scenes. Well, I dunno, maybe we'll find out how well I can write those sometime soon... *AmSam Malfoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: OWNERSHIP= NADA, ZIP, ZILCH, ZERO!  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 5: The Chosen One  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione felt oddly free. She was technically single again. She was rid of Ron, and what a good ridance! Now she only had to worry about staying alive and keeping everyone else alive, including Draco who was fighting for the other side...  
  
OK, she was in a pickle.  
  
The first thing to do was talk to Professor Dumbledore. He would have a plan of action. She grabbed the journal and left her dormitory. She walked down the stairs and heard hushed whispering coming from the common room. She slowed and listened intently.  
  
"Well Ron said 'I know you're not leaving me for HIM because he's gone.' Did Ron KILL him!?"  
  
"Well if he did, I don't blame Hermione for dumping him. I mean, it's one thing for her to cheat on him, but for him to kill her lover? Thats a bit harsh."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Lavender and Parvati. Hermione rolled her eyes. Well, she should at least give them something to talk about. She walked calmly out into the common room as if she hadn't heard anything. She pretended ot act surprised when she saw the two sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh, hey Lav, hey Parvati. What are you two up to?" They both lookeda t each other. They talked in quick succesion of each other, almost finishing the other's sentences.  
  
"Not too much." Lav  
  
"Sorry to hear about your breakup. Awful!" Pav  
  
"Absoltely! We couldn't believe it could we Parvati?" Lav  
  
"No, unbelievable." Pav  
  
"So where you off to?" Lav. And finally they paused. Hermione took a second to slow down to normal speed and then spoke.  
  
"Oh, I'm just off to... see a friend." She smiled innocently. Their eyes both widened.  
  
"A friend?" They said in unison. Hermione nodded.  
  
"He's kind of like my tutor. He teaches me LOTS of things. I really enjoy our meetings." They nodded, encouraging her to proceed. "Hes really amazing, if you know what I mean." The girls laughed, shocked to hear Hermione talk about such suggestive things.  
  
"So if anyone asks, tell them I'm in the headmaster's office, k?" She said as she walked towards the portrait hole. As soon as they thought she was out of earshot they began to whisper excitedly.  
  
"The HEADMASTER!? Hermione left Ron for Dumbledore!?" Lav  
  
"Isn't that like illegal?" Pav  
  
"I dunno, but did you hear her?" Lav  
  
"Yea, she said he was AMAZING IN BED!" Pav  
  
"I'm surprised the old man can even get it up!" Lav  
  
Hermione just shook her head. Those two really did have wild imaginations.  
  
****************************************  
  
She entered the Headmaster's office and immediately handed the book over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, Draco left this in my care and... Well it contains some important information." Dumbledore did not open the book, but instead removed his glasses and began to rub his eyes.  
  
"If it concerns the pending attack, trust me, we have already been informed of it Miss Granger." Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"But sir why haven't we been preparing... why don't we-"  
  
"Because, Miss Granger, there is nothing we can do to stop it. We cannot fight back. There is only one person who will be able to do anything and they are already aware of what is to come."  
  
"Harry." She replied quickly  
  
"No Miss Granger. Mister Potter, effective as we may believe him to be, is as helpless as everyone else."  
  
"But it says 'The chosen one' can stop him. I thought that Harry... Since his scar-" Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't understand sir."  
  
"Miss Granger... You are the chosen one."  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ I know, evil place to leave off, but then if you REVIEW you'll get the next one! *AmSam Malfoy 


	6. Sing the Song

~A/N~OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! I'll load the rest up today! My internet has been down. I've had it all written for like 2 months but getting online has been rather difficult! AHH Don't hate me! Also, you may have noticed my penname changed from AmSam Malfoy to Drowning in Misery. So what I go by now is the abbreviated version of that. just in case you were interested *DiM  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what I don't own...  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 6: Sing the Song  
  
****************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"No Miss Granger. Mister Potter, effective as we may believe him to be, is as helpless as everyone else."  
  
"But it says 'The chosen one' can stop him. I thought that Harry... Since his scar-" Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't understand sir."  
  
"Miss Granger... You are the chosen one."  
  
****************************************  
  
"What? Sir, this doesn't make any sense. I can't fight." Hermione whined. Dumbledore looked at her and stonily said,  
  
"I'm afraid you are our only hope. If you choose not to fight... Think of all the people who are in danger!"  
  
"I'm afraid." Hermione stated.  
  
"Everyone is afraid. But you alone have the power. You CAN defeat him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There is an intricate spell... Very complicated, but not impossible. I think it may be our only hope."  
  
"Would I have to duel with Voldemort?" Dumbledore hesitated.  
  
"It is possible. For that, Harry could help you I am sure. But to wipe out their whole army is up to you."  
  
"I can't kill them all."  
  
"Then they will kill you and everyone else in this castle."  
  
Hermione sighed, fighting her internal battle. She could either fight in which case she would live. Or she could refuse to fight in which case Draco would live. Either way, they would never see each other again. If she fought, there was a high possibility of her death. She bit her lip and played with her thumbs. Finally she nodded  
  
"I have to fight. Please teach me the spell."  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione practiced and recited that spell over and over. She had it down, confidence high. But she couldn't shake the guilt of the act she hadn't even committed yet. She was going to kill Voldemort's entire army, half of whom were only there because of fear. Innocent people like Draco. Draco...  
  
It was the night before the battle. Everyone had been informed and was to hide in secret locations and passages of the castle whilst the battle occurred. Only Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sinistra were to be on the battleground. Fear spread like the plague, overtaking everyone touched by it in only seconds.  
  
Some people wanted to talk to Hermione, but she locked herself in her dorm. She had basically lived in the Gryffindor tower this year, but tonight came back to the heads dorm. She needed to be alone. This could be her last night alive.  
  
She wrote letters to her mother and father. One to Harry and Ron. One to Ginny. One to the rest of the Weasley's. One to all of the professors. And finally, one to Draco.  
  
She would leave them in her room, they would be found if she were to die. She found that her fear had subsided and now she only focused on getting everything in order. Getting her mind in order. She knew she was supposed to visit Draco in the dream world tonight, but she almost didn't want to. It would hurt too much to see him again.  
  
But she set her alarm for 3:55 anyways. She would wake up and depending on her mood, she would decide then if she would visit him or not. She knew in her heart already what she would do though.  
  
As the alarm buzzed in her ear, she opened her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath and closed them once more, envisioning his face. She was going.  
  
****************************************  
  
She arrived already in the library, looking around for him. Once again, she was alone. She started having second thoughts. She steadied her now fast- paced breathing. She had to see him. There was no choice. After several more minutes, he walked in through the big doors.  
  
"Hey." He said casually. She nodded at him in acknowledgement.  
  
They sat together for a long time, neither speaking. They both knew what was going to happen. They were both going to die. After what seemed like hours, Hermione looked up into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Draco... Did you know I would have to do it?" He nodded.  
  
"I only found out a few days ago. He told me I would be tested... And I put the pieces together. Don't be scared. I know what has to happen."  
  
"I don't think I can do it." She said, choking back a sob. He cradled her, pulling her close.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about me. You HAVE to do it. Just... Be brave." He kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly.  
  
"Sing it for me." She said.  
  
"Sing what?" He asked, a tear slowly running down his cheek.  
  
"The song. You know which one I'm talking about." She pulled off a fake smile. He nodded and began to sing their song.  
  
"And I can tell you My love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone I never will forget those nights I wonder if it was a dream Remember how you made me crazy Remember how I made you scream But I don't understand what happened to our love But baby when I get you back I'm gonna show you what I'm made of..."  
  
He continued to hum until she stopped him with a slow, passionate kiss. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of her lips. She broke apart, eyes still closed.  
  
"Thank you." She said breathily.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
  
"You did, you got me back and you showed me... what you're made of." She smiled.  
  
"I'll love you forever." He whispered.  
  
After that, they held each other until they knew it was too late. They had to leave, had to wake up and face reality. Face death. They said goodbye, kissed one last time, and disappeared to wake up in their separate locations that were not that far apart after all.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ So what'd ya think? Hmm I'm not a mind reader so how about you TELL ME! Review, you know you want to ;) *DiM  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE BATTLE! 


	7. The Battle

~A/N~ Ok Here is CHAPTER 7! I'm so excited! *DiM  
  
DISCLAIMER: ENOUGH ALREADY! I do NOT own it. Sheesh.  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 7: The Battle  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione slept for a few more hours before she finally got up to get ready. She put on her clothes, her robes, and grabbed her wand. She went down to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore and the others would be awaiting her. The rest of the students were probably already hidden. She thought about eating breakfast but her stomach was too queasy.  
  
She opened the doors and saw Harry sitting, sullen faced, at what was normally the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" Hermione asked. He nodded his head, but didn't say anything. She sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm terrified." He stated. "I always knew this day would come, when we had to face him... but I've never been more scared in my life."  
  
"I can relate." Hermione said. Dumbledore and McGonagall entered and called them.  
  
"They're here. And fast approaching." They all clutched their wands tightly and walked out into the bleak cold. Snow was falling. It was actually a beautiful winter day, if it wasn't for the mood. This was the day. November 16, the day the wizarding world would always remember. That is if they survived.  
  
****************************************  
  
Spells were being fired from every direction. Neither side was making much headway. Hermione was preparing to cast the spell when she was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Harry immediately Avada-ed the caster, but Hermione still writhed in pain. When she regained her strength, she stood up and saw Professor McGonagall lying dead on the ground. She wanted to cry, but didn't have time. She raised her wand. (A/N forgive the author in advance for her terrible spell making up skills)  
  
"Avada Mil Obliv Kedavra!" She shouted. Damn it, she had mispronounced 'mil'. She tried once more.  
  
"AVADA MIL OBLIV KEDAVRA!" A blue cloud rose from her wand and immediately rushed out onto the field. It encircled Voldemort's army. Screams of anguish could be heard. In the same instant, thousands of men dropped to the ground, presumably dead. But there were handfuls inside the cloud that stood screaming, not dying. Voldemort laughed an evil laugh. He had shielded himself.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore immediately began to fight him. There were several narrow misses. Hermione could only stand and stare inside the blue cloud she had created. Why wasn't everyone dead? They were all suffering so much!  
  
And then, she saw something that caused a horrified scream to escape her lips. Draco was one of the few still alive; he could clearly be seen about 200 yards away from Hermione. He screamed in pain. He seemed to be choking on his own breath. Then it hit her.  
  
This cloud only affected those that were loyal to Voldemort, people who had willingly joined his side. Those that were still alive had been forced into it because of fear. The cloud, which caused the evil ones to die quickly and almost painlessly, had the opposite affect on the others.  
  
They were slowly dying, being suffocated by the poisonous blue cloud.  
  
She heard a loud, high-pitched scream from her right side. Voldemort had been hit. He lay on the ground. Dumbledore and Harry both raised their wands and yelled 'AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Voldemort was dead. Hermione screamed "FINITE INCANTATEM!" And the blue cloud faded away. The living inside, dropped to the ground, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore were stunned, why did Hermione lift the curse on the army? But then they saw her running towards a man with platinum blonde hair and it hit them. She was trying to save Draco.  
  
They tried to stop her, but to no avail. Some of the men who had not died began to rise. Dumbledore and Harry began firing killing curses at those who moved, not knowing of their innocence. Hermione screamed as a curse whizzed by her ear. She turned and tried to stop them. But she was too late.  
  
Between the two of them, they had already killed all of the living soldiers. All but Draco whom she had been protecting.  
  
"Hermione, move!" Harry called. She shook her head.  
  
"Harry! You killed them! They... Harry what have you done!?" Harry was shocked. Hermione was angry that he had killed Voldemort's army? He ran towards her. But as Dumbledore considered her words, he too realized what Hermione had seen. But now it was too late.  
  
"Harry, come back. We must go inside and inform everyone." Dumbledore called.  
  
"But sir, what about Hermione?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head, and with a questioning look, Harry came forth.  
  
"I shall explain everything once we get inside. I think we should leave them alone." Dumbledore looked grave. Harry nodded and they continued inside the castle.  
  
Hermione leaned over Draco. His breath was labored and his lips were blue.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so cold..." He said. She held him closer and tried to share the warmth she possessed with him.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, it's all over now. Don't worry." She rocked him back and forth in her arms, quietly humming their song.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ Yea, so that was the 'epic' battle. Wasn't so epic because I had no idea what to write lol. Hope you liked anyways and if you didn't I apologize... *DiM 


	8. Damn That Twinkle!

~A/N~ Here is the FINAL chapter of 'A Little Too Late'. I'm hoping to make it longer than normal chapters. Please enjoy and REVIEW! Yea this chapter is rated RRRRRRRRR! Plz don't laugh, I am so embarrassed that I wrote what I did! *DiM  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yea that's right I own EVERYTHING! What are you gonna do about it!?  
  
A Little Too Late Chapter 8: Damn that Twinkle!  
  
****************************************  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Hermione, I'm so cold..." He said. She held him closer and tried to share the warmth she possessed with him.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, it's all over now. Don't worry." She rocked him back and forth in her arms, quietly humming their song.  
  
****************************************  
  
Draco awoke in a warm bed; he could hear a few hushed voices in the room with him. He opened his eyes and looked around. 'So it wasn't a dream' he thought. Voldemort was dead. He had nearly been killed, but now he was alive and in the Hospital wing.  
  
His head hurt very badly, his vision was blurred. He saw a figure approaching him and then come close to him. Hermione. She bent down close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He tried to speak but she shushed him.  
  
"You need your rest. Sleep now, OK?" She squeezed his hand and sat down in a chair next to him. She looked like she could use some sleep as well. Madam Pomfrey began to fuss at all the people in the hospital wing, apparently he had several visitors. But he didn't want to see anyone now. He was so ashamed that he had been fighting for the Dark Lord.  
  
He closed his eyes, feigning sleep, but stayed awake to think. He was such a coward. He had taken the easy route and almost gotten himself killed. He betrayed Hermione. He betrayed Hogwarts. His father was dead, he already knew it. He had been in the front ranks along with the Dark Lord. God, he couldn't even say his name. He was too afraid.  
  
How was it that even after all he had done, Hermione was still here at his side? Why didn't she hate him, want him to be dead? He didn't dare let himself hope that she loved him. Even after all they had been through, after what they had said and done in TDW that morning, he was too afraid to be hurt again.  
  
He lay in thought, never letting go of Hermione's hand until Dumbledore entered. He cleared his throat and Draco slowly opened his eyes. Hermione retracted her hand and stretched her arms high above her head. Dumbledore looked especially old this... afternoon? Evening? Draco had completely lost track of time.  
  
"Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy. I believe we have some things of a grave matter to discuss." Draco swallowed in fear. He was going to be expelled or killed or sent to Azkaban. He was suddenly more afraid than he had been this morning. "Miss Granger, if you would step outside for a moment please." She opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore gave her a reprieving look and she silenced her comment. She slowly got up, casting a worried glance at Draco, and stepped outside the Hospital Wing.  
  
As soon as she was in the hall she placed her ear to the door, hoping to hear every word. Harry and Ron got up from their seats in the waiting area and approached her. She put one finger to her mouth, indicating for them to be quiet. They nodded and tried to press their ears against the heavy wooden door as well.  
  
Inside, Draco awaited his punishment. He cast his eyes downward, unable to look the headmaster in the face.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, you have indeed committed a grave criminal act. This is a crime punishable by no less than 10 years in Azkaban." Draco's face sunk, the color drained from his face. "However... I believe that there may have been some... extenuating circumstances as to WHY you chose to fight with Lord Voldemort. Am I correct in assuming this?"  
  
Draco nodded vigorously. "Yes sir, I was forced into it by... by my father. I was threatened with my life if I chose not to become a servant of... V- Vol-..."  
  
"I see. And why, Mister Malfoy, did you not approach me when these threats were made against your person?"  
  
"I'm not proud of what I did sir. Not by any means. But I was raised in a certain way... you know how my father was," Dumbledore nodded. "And well, if he ever taught me anything worth remembering, it was family loyalty."  
  
"I see." There was that damned twinkle in his eyes again, he always knew more than he let on. "Well Mister Malfoy... I have a proposal to make. I think that perhaps if we left the student body in the dark about your former alliances with Lord Voldemort, that we may be able to protect you from Ministry involvement."  
  
"Sir that would be appreciated... so much." Draco was incredibly relieved.  
  
"There is a catch however." And then his heart sunk to his stomach once more. He looked up at Dumbledore, damn that twinkle! "You have one month's detention, helping to clean up our school and prove your loyalty here. Your duties and privileges as Prefect will also be revoked. And lastly, you must promise to be very good to Miss Granger, as I'm rather fond of her." Ah, so that's what the twinkle was all about.  
  
"Yes sir. I understand." Dumbledore beamed down at him. He looked towards the door and said,  
  
"You may come in now Miss Granger." Hermione entered, red faced, and the Professor got up and left, but not without a quick smile to the couple.  
  
"I was listening through the door." She admitted once Dumbledore was gone.  
  
"So now what?" Draco asked. She shrugged.  
  
"For now this is good." She climbed into the hospital bed and lay down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling quickly asleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
A few days after the attack, the student body was beginning to return to normal. Lavender and Parvati gossiped insanely (as usual), quidditch began again, and the end of Semester exams were coming up. Everyone was excited about the approaching winter holidays and the Hogsmeade visit that came with them.  
  
At lunch Draco no longer sat with the Slytherins, he didn't want to be associated with them anymore. He always sat next to Hermione. He received dirty looks from most of the Gryffindors still and Ron wasn't talking to Hermione. Hermione was still shaken from what had happened, she was upset that she had killed all those people. She was most upset that she had almost killed Draco.  
  
But overall, they were content, Hermione and Draco. They were finally together, and everyone knew it. Harry still wasn't comfortable around Malfoy, but he was at least polite. Draco made attempts to be friendly as well. He made attempts to be friendly to all the Gryffindors. He had moved out of the Slytherin tower completely and into his Prefect dorm, the one thing he was allowed to keep. Dumbledore knew that he might be compromising his safety if he stayed with the Slytherins as some of them knew about his involvement with the dark side.  
  
And finally the winter holidays were upon them. It was Saturday and they had a few weeks off from school. Hermione and Draco sat in the library, trying to finish off as much school work as possible so they wouldn't have any homework over the holiday. But Draco couldn't concentrate. He kept glancing up at Hermione, longing to hold her. He cleared his throat and she looked up.  
  
"Hermione, what do you want for Christmas?" She gave him a funny look but finally answered him.  
  
"Nothing really. You?" He hesitated and then shook his head.  
  
"I don't want anything. But I do want to give you something."  
  
"All I want is to be with you." She smiled warmly and he reached for her hand. "Draco, come now, we have to study!" He rolled his eyes and picked up his quill.  
  
****************************************  
  
"So Hermione... I've heard some rumors lately." Draco said as he entered her dormitory. She looked up in surprise and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"And what kind of rumors might those be?" He walked over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I heard from two VERY reliable sources that you had a love affair with a certain Professor, and THAT was the reason that you broke up with Weasley." Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
"They are still on about that? I figured for sure they would have figured it out. But then again, I suppose I did lead them to believe otherwise..."  
  
"And I told those two little rumor makers that, by God, I think they're right! After all, he did say he was 'rather fond of you'." She opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"You didn't! I can't believe you told them that! Now they're really going to think I slept with Dumbledore!" He smothered her lips with a kiss. "No, you can't get out of it that easy. Don't... think... you... can... Ah screw it." She said between kisses.  
  
They kissed passionately and moved slowly backwards towards her bed. His hands wove through her thick brown hair and she enjoyed the feel of her touch. She felt so exhilarated but she was oddly scared. She pulled away and bit her lip. Draco kissed her neck and tried to unbutton her shirt, but she made him stop.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked. She just pulled him closely, burying her face in his broad chest. He was still breathing heavily but he just held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I just... got scared. I don't know what came over me." She kissed him hungrily but this time it was him who pulled back.  
  
"Hermione, if you're not ready, we don't have to do anything." She stared at him with lust in her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I've never wanted anything more in my life." He smiled and nodded, and the snogging commenced again.  
  
They lie on the bed, hands roaming, tenderly kissing each other. Hermione removed Draco's shirt, outlining the muscles on his stomach, kissing softly along his collarbone. She helped him pull her shirt off as well. They laughed as they tried to wriggle out of their shoes and pants. Soon, they were both left in their underwear. They stared at each other, and they both knew what they would do next.  
  
BREAK OUT INTO SONG! (Just kidding... Now the author is going to ATTEMPT to get descriptive sort of kind of, but since she has never actually done any of the mentioned acts, it will most likely suck. Bear with me.)  
  
Draco deftly unsnapped her bra, marveling at her ample breasts. He kissed her, taking one of them in his hand. She moaned into his mouth at his touch. He reached down to pull off his silver green boxer shorts. Lips never parting, Hermione arched into him as she pulled her panties off and threw them to the floor. Draco looked at her one last time for permission and with a nod, he rushed inside of her.  
  
Hermione winced with pain, not only because it was her first time, but because of Draco's size. (A/N: come on, lemme have my fun!) He slowly began to rock back and forth, his skin gently caressing Hermione's. The pain finally subsided within Hermione, and she too began to rock back and forth. They became rhythmic, clutching onto each other.  
  
Draco was close to his climax, he rushed faster and faster inside of Hermione. Their skin was glistening with sweat, their breath was labored. And finally Draco released, and Hermione moaned. They moved in rhythm for a few more moments and then Draco collapsed next to her.  
  
They kissed passionately, and Hermione snuggled ever closer to Draco.  
  
"I love you." She said. He nodded. "I love you too." He whispered. He kissed her forehead sweetly and they fell asleep next to each other, holding the other tightly.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with a yawn. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled as she saw Draco still asleep next to her. She nudged him and he too awoke. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the light and quickly kissed Hermione.  
  
"Last night was amazing." He said, tracing his way up her bare stomach. She nodded.  
  
"I'm hoping for many repeat amazings in the future."  
  
"Forever. And anytime you want it." She looked impressed.  
  
"Forever?" He took her hand, and studied her face.  
  
"If you want this to be forever." She smiled sadly, not believing this was actually happening. She kissed him with such force that he was knocked onto his back, and she crawled on top of him. But instead of going any further, she simply lay down, her head on his chest.  
  
"You better mean it." She said jokingly.  
  
"I do." His voice was dripping with sincerity.  
  
"Good." She said, smiling and laying back down.  
  
****************************************  
  
They walked down to breakfast hand in hand. They still received some funny looks but they just ignored it. They sat down, but Draco didn't put any food on his plate.  
  
"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asked, shoveling some eggs onto her plate.  
  
"Well, none of this looks very appetizing; I've never had anything better than last night." Hermione smiled evilly, taking a big bite of eggs. "What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, laughing. Hermione took another bite.  
  
"Are you saying you HAVE had better than last night?" She took one more big bite. "And who might I ask was better than ME?" She laughed, noting the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well... you remember all those rumors you heard..." She said mock secretively.  
  
"Ah, so Dumbledore was better than me? Psh, I doubt that." Lavender and Parvati were eagerly listening from the opposite side of the table. Hermione took another bite of eggs.  
  
"I dunno, it was close." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, that won't do. Come on now Hermione, we've got some things to do." He pulled her form the table. "Girls, please don't tell anyone what we've just said... wouldn't want stuff like that getting around school." Draco said to Lav and Pav. Hermione pretended like she couldn't hear. The girls nodded but as soon as Hermione and Draco had taken 3 steps they were already up and spreading the rumors.  
  
"Have you heard?" Lav  
  
"Dumbledore's better in bed than DRACO!" Pav  
  
"I bet he's slept with so many girls here!" Lav  
  
"No wonder he's always got that twinkle in his eyes..." Pav  
  
****************************************  
  
THE END!  
  
I hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing it! I know the 'sex scene' wasn't exactly great but I've never written one like that before. So please REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it. And here ends A Little Too Late. *sniffle sniffle* it's so sad, I've become attached... Ah but I must end it! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!! *DiM 


End file.
